At The Museum
by Viona Zhang
Summary: Request from Hanna Blair, Isla & Hadley diberi tugas untuk pergi ke sebuah museum. Museum yang mereka tuju adalah museum misterius. Apakah mereka dapat memecahkan misteri itu bersama-sama?


**At The Museum**

**Chapter 1**

**Story by Celia Viona**

**Indonesian Version**

**Characters were taken from Barbie: Princess Charm School**

**Main Characters: Blair, Isla &amp; Hadley**

**Genres: Friendship and Mystery**

**Notes: Cerita baru lagi nih! Kali ini, **_**categor**_**y-nya beda… Author bosan dengan kategori yang biasanya… Jadi harus mencoba yang baru! Hehehe… Mudah-mudahan para **_**reader**_**s tetap suka ya… Selamat membaca!**

Suatu hari, terdapat 3 orang gadis remaja bernama Blair, Isla dan Hadley. Mereka berteman sejak masuk sekolah SMP. Mereka selalu berkumpul bersama-sama… Mereka adalah paduan gadis-gadis yang sempurna / _perfect_.

Blair adalah gadis pintar yang tipenya 'visual'. Itu berarti, dia dapat bekerja dengan baik menggunakan pengelihatannya… Blair paling senang membaca buku, apalagi kalau soal novel… Kalau sudah ada novel yang memikat rasa penasarannya, tidak ada yang bisa mengalihkan perhatian Blair ke hal lain.

Isla adalah gadis penuh akal yang tipenya 'auditory'. Itu berarti, dia dapat bekerja dengan baik menggunakan pendengarannya… Isla paling senang mendengarkan musik &amp; menulis lirik (membuat lagu)… Kalau Isla sudah dalam _mood_ membuat lagu, tidak ada yang bisa mengganggunya…

Mereka berbeda dengan Hadley. Gadis satu ini sangat aktif (lebih tepatnya tidak bisa diam), apalagi kalau sedang pelajaran olahraga… Hadley ini tipenya 'kinesthetic' yang berarti dia dapat bekerja dengan baik kalau menggunakan gerakan… Hadley paling senang dengan semua olahraga. Tidak ada yang bisa mengganggu konsentrasi Hadley saat berolahraga.

Mereka bertiga sekarang berada di dalam kelas yang sama. Sekarang adalah kelas Sejarah yang diajar oleh Miss Privit. Mereka diberi tugas oleh Miss privit untuk pergi ke museum &amp; mengenali sejarah-sejarah kota mereka.

Miss Privit berkata, "Anak-anak, sekarang bentuklah kelompok masing-masing beranggotakan 3 orang. Jumlah kalian kan 18, jadi harus ada 6 kelompok. Kalian akan Miss beri tugas untuk pergi ke museum-museum di kota kita. Di kota kita terdapat pula 6 museum. Kalian bisa pergi ke sana. Tapi ingat, jangan pergi ke museum yang sama ya… Tiap-tiap kelompok harus pergi ke 1 museum saja &amp; tidak boleh sama dengan kelompok lain."

Semua kelompok langsung memilih museum yang tersedia… Tinggal 1 museum yang tersedia… Dan itu untuk grup Blair, Isla &amp; Hadley. Mereka bertiga memilih museum yang tersisa… Anak-anak lain terheran-heran melihat mereka bertiga… Setelah selesai mengumumkan tugas, Miss Privit keluar kelas karena waktu mengajarnya sudah habis &amp; sudah waktunya untuk anak-anak memakan bekalnya (waktu istirahat)…

Anak dari grup lain berkata, "Kalian nggak takut dengan museum itu?" Blair langsung menjawab, "Hanya museum itu yang tersisa… Semua sudah kalian pilih kan? Emangnya kenapa dengan Museum Charm itu?" Anak itu menjawab Blair, "Apa kalian nggak tahu soal rumor yang ada di museum itu? Rumor itu sudah tersebar kemana-mana…" Hadkey berkata, "Tidak sama sekali… Memangnya kenapa?"

Ada seorang anak yang berani menceritakan rumor museum itu, dia bernama Amanda. Amanda mulai bercerita, "Dulu, museum itu dikenal sebagai museum yang bagus, penuh sejarah &amp; aman. Karena ketiga hal tersebut, banyak orang yang datang kesana untuk mempelajari sejarah. Tapi, suatu ketika, entah kenapa, 2 dari 3 orang hilang secara misterius dalam gedung museum itu…"

Anak-anak lain yang mendengar cerita itu langsung merasa ketakutan. Isla memulai pertanyaannya, "Lalu… Bagaimana dengan orang ketiga yang tidak hilang itu, Amanda?" Amanda menjawab, "Orang tersebut ditemukan sedang berlari keluar museum, tapi pada saat kerumunan orang datang melihat dia, orang itu langsung meninggal di tempat."

Semua anak kaget mendengar cerita Amanda tersebut… Mereka membisu. Hal itu tak terjadi pada Blair, Isla &amp; Hadley. Mereka bertiga malah curiga dan ingin mengetahui segalanya. Anak-anak lain sampai kewalahan menjawabi pertanyaan dari mereka bertiga, apalagi Amanda.

Waktu istirahat dengan cepat berlalu. Anak-anak segera kembali ke bangku masing-masing &amp; memulai pelajarannya. Blair, Isla &amp; Hadley masih memikirkan tentang cerita tadi… Mereka tidak bisa berkonsentrasi sehingga berkali-kali ditegur oleh berbagai guru. Saat diberi _free time _/ waktu luang, Blair cepat-cepat berkumpul dengan kedua temannya yang lain &amp; menjelaskan sesuatu.

Blair membawa kertas ke meja Isla. Hadley juga ikut berkumpul di meja Isla untuk berdiskusi. Anak-anak yang lain terheran-heran melihat tingkah mereka. Bisa-bisanya ingin mencari tahu tentang kejadian itu… Tapi mereka tak seberapa peduli. Mereka bertiga tetap ingin memecahkan misteri itu bersama-sama. Mereka bertiga mempunyai slogan, yaitu: Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin jika kita bersatu.

Blair mulai menggambar sambil menjelaskan pada Isla &amp; Hadley. Blair mulai berbicara, "Isla &amp; Hadley, kalian dengarkan… Aku curiga ini adalah perbuatan seseorang yang disengaja." Isla berkata, "Aku juga menduga seperti itu…" Hadley bertanya, "Mengapa kalian bisa menduga seperti itu?"

Blair mulai menjelaskan, "Hadley, dengarkan… 3 orang pergi ke museum yang sama, di hari yang sama &amp; di jam yang sama. Mereka masuk bersama-sama. Tapi, hanya 1 orang yang keluar &amp; nantinya meninggal dengan cara yang tak terduga. 2 orang lainnya kemana kalau tidak diculik?" Isla membantu, "Benar juga… Pasti ada ruangan rahasia untuk menculik dan membawa pergi kedua orang tersebut… Berharap bahwa mereka masih hidup…"

Hadley sudah mulai mengerti pikiran mereka. Hadley bertanya, "Jadi, kapan kita akan ke museum itu?" Isla menjawab, "Hari ini hari Rabu… Bagaimana kalau Sabtu ini? Kalian ada jam kosong tidak?" Blair &amp; Hadley menjawab, "Baiklah! Hari Sabtu saja!" Mereka bertiga ada janjian untuk pergi ke museum itu. Mereka berpikir bahwa mereka akan lama berada di sana, jadi mereka membawa segala peralatan yang mungkin diperlukan nantinya seperti senter, tali panjang, dll.

**~Hari Sabtu~**

Hari yang mereka nantikan tiba. Mereka sudah siap &amp; sudah berkumpul di rumah Hadley. Mereka bertiga sudah bersemangat sekali untuk pergi. Supir Hadley yang mengantarkan mereka bertiga naik mobil menuju museum itu.

**~Di museum**~

Mereka sudah sampai di depan museumnya. Mereka memberanikan diri sebentar &amp; berdoa masing-masing agar mereka dapat keluar dengan selamat dari museum ini. Blair pun memecahkan keheningan, "Isla, Hadley, kalian siap?" Isla &amp; Hadley menjawab bersama, "Siap, Blair…" Blair menghela napas sebentar lalu berkata, "Baiklah, ayo masuk…" Mereka bertiga pun masuk bersama-sama.

Sampai di dalam museum, mereka mengamati hal yang janggal di sana. Museum ini sepi sekali! Bahkan tidak ada orang yang menjaganya… Tapi kenapa pintu tidak terkunci? Blair menemukan _hint_ / bantuan, "Isla, Hadley… Aku tahu sekarang… Karena sudah tidak ada orang yang berani datang kesini lagi, maka dari itu seseorang yang menculik 2 orang itu memakai tempat ini! Tempat ini dibuat untuk markasnya melakukan hal jahat! Kita harus menghentikannya!"

Isla menganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju. Isla berkata, "Ya, sepertinya perkataanmu benar, Blair… Lebih baik kita hati-hati saja… Jangan berpencar satu sama lain. Kita harus tetap bersama…" Mereka pun semakin memberanikan diri &amp; mulai berjalan dan melihat-lihat sekitar. Tiba-tiba, Hadley menemukan sesuatu! Dia memberitahu Blair dan Isla.

Celia: Apakah itu? Apa mereka benar akan memecahkan misteri ini? Tunggu di chapter selanjutnya ya, para _readers_!

Next on: Chapter 2

Terima kasih sudah membaca!

Minta _review_-nya ya!


End file.
